The four seasons
by Stormfeather1104
Summary: There has been harmony within the fourclans, Summerclan, Fallclan, Winterclan and Springclan. But there is a prophacy that may change all the peace. Join Stormfeather as she might just be the cat who saves them all with a little help! R&R please! first!
1. Summerclan

p.P2 min-height: 18.0px;

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!!(I can only wish )

Ok so this is my first story . so I have no idea where I'll be going with it, but just R&R please! . 

Summerclan:

Leader: Crescentstar- Big white tom with Sharp ice-blue eyes

Deputy: Spottedclaw- Big spotted tabby tom with long claws

Med. Cat: Icepool- Fluffy blue-gray she-cat

Med. Cat apprentice: Airpaw

WARRIORS:

Angelfeather- white she-cat with cream-colored tipped tail.

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Stormfeather- gray and blue she-cat. Has specks of white and has a white tipped tail

Tigerfur- Long-furred tabby tom

Ashwhisker- Gray tom with unusually dark-colored whiskers

Apprentice: Timepaw

Lionclaw- Big orange colored tom with golden eyes

Apprentiice: Smudgepaw

Carmeltail- Light Brown she-cat

Almondpelt- Dark brown tom

Dragonheart- blue-gray tom with Bright green eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

APPRENTICES:

Airpaw: Cream-colored tom with light blue eyes

Nightpaw- Black she-cat with a white chest and 1 white paw

Timepaw- Brown tom with clock-like eyes

Smudgepaw- white tom with a black patch of hur on his pelt; its like a big SMUDGE [Me: hint hint lol

Redpaw- dark red colored she-cat with orange eyes

QUEENS:

Whiteheart- Black she-cat with a white spot on her chest. Mother of Almondpelt's kits Skykit (brown she-kit) and Dawnkit (light gray she-kit)

Raindance- dark gray she-cat. Mother of Tigerfur's kits Mothkit (golden she-kit with dark amber eyes), Featherkit (gray she-kit with amber eyes) and Lizardkit (Dark gray tom with green eyes)

ELDERS!!:

Smalltail- black and white long-furred tom.

Coalpelt- dark gray tom; can't hear well.

Blizzardtail- snow white she-cat; oldest cat in Summerclan.

So thats Summerclan.

Summerclan Thunderclan

FallclanWindclan

Winterclan Shadowclan

SpringclanRiverclan


	2. Fall, Winter, spring

Second chapter! Ok so the rest of them clans : Ok I just wanted to say that my computer doesn't work well with Fanfiction so…. It might not come out well [the story

Srbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsrbsr

Fallclan:

**Leader:** Flashstar- Big orange/yellow tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

**Deputy:** Silvermask- Fluffy silver tom

**Med. Cat:** Goldeneyes- brown pelted she-cat with big golden eyes.

Apprentice: Longpaw

WARRIORS:

Redberry: dark orange colored tom.

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Dewstripes- White she-cat with dark stripes along her back

Nettlepelt- Brown colored tom

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

Quietstorm- black tom with a patch of white on his pelt

Mistfeather- dark gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

Apprentice: Streampaw

Oakpelt- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Maplepaw: red/brown tabby she-cat

Longpaw: light tabby tom; medicine cat apprentice

Morningpaw: golden she-cat

Juniperpaw: golden she-cat apprentice with big green eyes

Streampaw: Light blue/gray tabby tom

QUEENS:

Firespot: Dark orange tabby queen with lighter orange flecks. Mother of Quietstorm's kits Cedarkit and Ivykit

Elders:

Barkpelt: dark brown tom

Winterclan:

**Leader: **Brookstar- light brown tabby she-cat; Has deep brown eyes.

**Deputy: **Dustfur- short furred brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Graypaw

**Med. Cat: **Moonsong- silver she-cat with a long tail.

Warriors:

Emberclaw- light orange tabby tom

Autumnleaf- light brown/orange she-cat

Bearclaw- Black tom with long claws

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Roseflower- Cream-colored she-cat

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Smokecloud- Dark gray tabby tom

Quailheart- blue-gray and orange she-cat

Apprentice: Pebblepaw

APPRENTICES:

Graypaw- dark gray tabby she-cat

Rainpaw- Light blue-gray tom

Stonepaw- Dark colored tabby tom

Pebblepaw- gray/ white tabby she-cat

QUEENS:

Mountainflower- gray/white she-cat with vivid green eyes. Mother of Smokeclouds kit Butterflykit.

ELDERS:

Eaglefeather- Dark brown tom

Mossclaw- Light blue gray she-cat; blind

Springclan!:

**Leader:** Swiftstar- cream-white tabby tom

**Deputy: **Amberpelt- brown/ orange tabby tom

**Med. Cat: **Lavendergaze- brown she-cat with unusual colored eyes.

WARRIORS:

Rushingclaw- Snow white tom

Apprentice: Moosepaw

Cinderfrost- White/ gray she-cat

Leopardclaw- golden she-cat with dappled coat.

Apprentice: Hazepaw

Lightwalker- Snow white she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Olivepaw

Rowanwhisker- Dark brown tortoiseshell tom

APPRENTICES:

Moosepaw- Dark brown tom

Hazepaw- Dark gray tabby she-cat

Olviepaw- Light colored tabby with dark green colored eyes

QUEENS:

Riverclaw- Light blue/gray she-cat. Mother of unknown tom's kits Shardkit, Darkkit, and Applekit

Appleblossom- dark white she-cat. Mother of Swiftstar's kits Birchkit and Creamkit.

ELDERS:

Mapleblossom- Dark brown she-cat; oldest cat in the clans.

Rashfur- White she-cat with a dark spot on her pelt; looks like a big rash

SRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRB


	3. The Prophacy

" Gray, Black, Blue and White will join together to rid the seasons of the Leopard, Bear, Oak, and Tiger," meowed the fair snow-white she-cat.

"Is this what you have foresaw Snowstar?" meowed Ashstar.

"Yes"-replied Snowstar.

"Then this is what must happen," meowed all the voices of Starclan as one. "Someone must go warn these cats," cried a voice from the crowed.

"The Leaders! Snowstar, Ashstar, Heatherstar, and Moonstar! You must!" cried another.

Four great cats stepped over to the pools.

"I will tell blue!" meowed Heatherstar. He pointed to the Fallclan warrior within the pool.

" For me, I will also choose my own clan mate. I choose to tell Black," meowed Ashstar. He did the same thing Heatherstar did, but he pointed to a Wintercln warrior.

Proud Moonstar pushed her way over. " White, " she meowed and pointed to a sleeping Springclan warrior.

Snowstar dipped her head. "That leaves me with Gray. Now that everyone has a chosen cat, you must leave now. Tell them the prophecy and tell them to find the others. Their Loyalty will be enough to help them with this prophecy." Yowled Snowstar.

"Now go " meowed one huge voice of all the ancestors.

SRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRB

**So is it any good? Please tell me what you think of the prophecy, and whom you think it's about! It was hard to make one that wasn't obvious! **


	4. What do you mean?

**Ok so now we start the story **

**SRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRB**

The gray fur mingled with the green leaves. The cat stalked around, scenting the air for prey. She spotted a mouse. Slowly she crept up and then- POUNCE. She bit its neck and it stopped moving.

"How was that Spottedclaw," meowed Stormfeather. She had a look of satisfaction within her eyes. She looked around. The cat she adored the most was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello young Stormfeather," meowed a deep voice of a cat she knew very well.

"Snowstar? Is that really you?" asked Stormfeather. Stormfeather felt a great deal of loss when the great leader had left her clan to join the ranks of starclan.

The snow-white she cat nodded her head. " Be warned young one. There is trouble coming to the forest. Gray, Black, Blue and White will join together to rid the seasons of Leopard, Bear, Oak and Tiger. You must find Black, Blue and White to help save the clans!" yowled Snowstar.

Stormfeather stared at Snowstar. " Who are Black, Blue and White? What do they have to do with me? And what about Gray?" she asked pleadingly. Stormfeather needed to know more.

"You are gray," and with that the majestic she-cat vanished like a cloud of mist.

"Hey Stormfeather? Are you all right? We'd better get back to camp now before Cresentstar sends out a patrol to find us," meowed Spottedclaw, the deputy of Summerclan.

"Alright I'm coming," growled Stormfeather.


	5. Your getting fatter!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say sorry I haven't updated this thing. Life is pretty busy you know?**

**Well if I do forget, im usually on myspace so add me and message me to tell me to get right back to this! **

**/peruvian797**

**D**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review **

**-Sam xoxo**

**SRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRB**

"Wake up!" meowed a lone voice. A paw prodded Stormfeather on her side. She grunted, but then she licked the nose of Spottedclaw.

"Thanks for waking me up," meowed Stormfeather. She stood up and started to pad out of the den. When she was outside, she took a swift glance around the camp.

"Oh wow. I slept late! Its almost sunhigh," she meowed to herself.

"Hey there sleepyhead! I think your turning into a kittypet because of how late you've been sleeping. AND you look like you've been eating too much!" Meowed Angelfeather playfully.

Angelfeather was Stormfeather's closet of friends. They trained together as apprentices and were in the nursery around the same time.

"Psh! I wouldn't be talking if I were you! You eat like a Starving fox!" growled Stormfeather in a friendly way.

"Well gosh! Go to the medicine cats den then! Icepool told me she was looking for you anyways," meowed Anglfeather

Stormfeather nodded and went on her way to the medicine cat's den. I have nothing better to do anyways, she thought.

"Icepool! Angelfeather said you wanted to see me?" yowled Stormfeather.

"yes dear. I've been watching you for the last couple of days. Have you been doing anything with Spottedclaw lately?" meowed Icepool.

"um…" started Stormfeather.

"I think your pregnant!" Meowed Icepool.

"wha- Really? Oh my starclan that's awesome!" Meowed Stormfeather with glee. "How many do you think im going to have?"

"Well its too early to say, but I think 3 or 4. Don't forget to tell Spottedclaw" meowed Icepool.

"I wont" meowed Stormfeather as she dashed out of the den.

**SRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRBSRB**

**So any good?**

**I don't know how many kits she should have, but I want at least 2.**

**If you want a kit to be in this story send me this in a review:**

**Name of kit:**

**Markings:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Only send it to me in reviews. Anywhere else wont count D**

**-Sam xoxo**


End file.
